Newcomers
by Eastern Rose
Summary: When Cormac Limbs brings his new discoveries to Cirque Du Freak, what role does Desmond Tiny decide they should play in his master plan? Rated T for language and content. AU
1. Of Green Eyes and Fish Boys

_Co-written with Leigh-Leigh. _

_Leigh has wrote the first chapter, I shall be writing the second one._

_

* * *

_

_Of Green Eyes and Fish boys._

_Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak is not ours._

* * *

Cormac Limbs had seen many freaks in his lifetime. Ranging from normal people with lobster disease, to an extremely tall man who could use telepathic powers, you name it, and he had seen it. Until the day, he discovered something he had not seen before: a small family of freaks. They were four of them and they were all kin to each other.

The one he had gotten to know first was the oldest, Neta. She was a woman in her early twenties, and she had a strange pigment of skin. It was light green. She had dark green leaf markings trailing from her face down to her toes. Her hair was a deep brown, the color of soil. Her eyes were light green in color.

The next one was a girl, around fourteen or fifteen. She was a strange character; she always wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over her head.

Cormac had later learned it was because she was half-tiger. Her name, appropriately, was Felina Stripe. She had stripes covering her whole body, her face was adorned with the markings as well. Her hair was black and she had a small streak of white on black side bangs, covering her right eye. Her eyes were different colors, due to her injury of one of the eyes when she was three. She had a light green eye on her left, and on her right was an ice blue one. She was a normally quiet girl, but if angered, she would defend herself (Cormac had to learn that the hard way).

After meeting Felina, Cormac met her younger sister by two years. Her sister was the normal-looking one of the group, though she acted far from it. Her deep red hair was normally pulled into a ponytail because she claimed it 'got in the way' when she was trying to learn how to do aerial tricks. Her eyes were light blue, with a green rim around them. She was a tomboy, but she could be girly if she put her mind to it. Her name was Bree-Kazu. The youngest one had the name Aveline. She had corncob yellow hair had came to her shoulders. Cormac thought she was normal. Her light green eyes were usually full of merriment, as she helped her Aunt 'Bree-Bree' prank her Auntie 'Lina'.

Cormac had found these girls in France, helping work for a circus owner, who did not really give a care in the world if the girls left or not. He just gave them a place to stay and they could come and go as they wished. Cormac had asked the girls if they wanted better living conditions. Neta would not let her younger cousins go, if not for Cormac promising that they would not have to pay anything. Neta was a person who did not like to spend what small amount of money she had to her name, and often bargained and stole what she needed to help out her family. Felina hesitated on traveling to see this 'wondrous freak show' as Cormac had put it. He promised her she would fit right in. She agreed after listening to his description of the acts. Bree and Aveline agreed quickly, because they were excited to go see the talents they had at 'Cirque Du Freak'.

Therefore, one night, Cormac set out with the four, not knowing what he got into. It turned out Neta could control plants and help them grow, and even attack a person with them. Felina, on top of being half-tiger, had anger management issues. Bree had a major problem when it came to having sugar. In addition, Aveline, the one he expected to be normal, was a shape shifter. The nights they were traveling to the Cirque, Bree and Aveline would get hyperactive and usually have fun by annoying Cormac. Felina and Neta would just stand at his sides, and not say a word.

Finally, the day came when they would arrive to the Cirque. Cormac just hoped Hibernius would not scold him about not writing to him about the new arrivals, but he then thought Hibernius would enjoy extra help and acts at the Cirque. As they walked down the road, Bree and Aveline were unusually quiet. Then hell broke loose when Bree made a comment on Felina's height of only five feet. Bree was taller by about two inches though. They yelled at each other, and Neta ordered them to stop.

"Are we there yet, Cormac?" Aveline asked, her light green eyes staring up at the man.

"Not very long," he replied, with a small smile at the younger girl.

He liked her innocent questions, until they got to questions like why the sky was blue and white, and why fish could not fly. He shifted a bit and moved his bag to his other shoulder. He looked back at Felina and Bree, who were quiet now.

"What has gotten into you two?" Cormac asked.

"I am looking for a big top tent," Felina replied, her eyes narrowing ahead of her.

Cormac let out a laugh, and Felina frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded to know.

Cormac, still chuckling lightly, replied, "There is no big top tent unless we have shows outside. It's like a real camp, with tents, trailers, and vans."

Felina nodded in understanding, and Bree piped up finally.

"What does the Wolfman eat?" she asked.

"Meat," Cormac answered, the girls stared at him, "just don't go near him and you'll be fine."

They walked in silence for a while, until Cormac had a big grin plastered on his face.

"We're here,"

He led the group, with Neta following directly behind him, Felina and Bree behind her, and Aveline trailing in the back. As they entered onto the campground, Cormac got attention immediately.

"Cormac! You're back!"

"Cormac, do you remember me?"

"Did you bring anything to show us?"

There were just a few of the things said to him. The four girls trailed behind the group following Cormac. Bree frowned.

"I can't see him!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the group split into two groups. The girls could not tell which group contained Cormac.

"Ugh, screw this," Neta said, moving forward, toward a group of people by a fire.

She moved towards a blond haired woman, who was cooking sausages. Her cousins followed her quickly.

"Excuse me," Neta asked the woman, "do you know where new arrivals are supposed to report?"

The woman stared at her, and then barked at her. She sounded like a seal. Neta's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Huh?"

A man beside the woman laughed.

"Madame Truska does not speak English," the man explained, he stuck a hand out to Neta, "I am Hans Hands."

Neta took his hand and shook it.

"Neta Greene,"

Meanwhile, Cormac was at Mr. Tall's van, a group of people around him begging for a demonstration of his regenerating abilities. He glanced around, but did not see his traveling group.

"This is not good…"

While he looked around for the girls some more, Felina and Bree went off exploring. Felina finally put her hood on her cloak down, to reveal she did not have any human ears, but two round white tiger ears resting at the top of her head.

"I wonder what the snake boy looks like, he may not have legs!" Bree exclaimed, but really, Felina could care less, "and I can't wait to see this performing spider!"

"You're afraid of spiders," Felina commented.

Bree shrugged.

"I'm still excited to see it,"

Felina giggled. The two continued to walk around the camp and talk, until two people crashed straight into them. They all staggered back a bit.

_Ugh, who has that hard of a head?_ Felina thought, glancing at the pair before her. It was a boy, wearing a…burial suit… and the other was a boy with scales covering his body.

"Ow! You have a hard head," commented the boy with scales, the comment directed at Felina.

"Well, yours isn't exactly a soft feather pillow," Felina retorted.

The four stared at each other. The boys, Evra Von and Darren Shan, looked at each other, and then back at the girls.

"Who are you?" Darren asked.

Felina noticed them staring at her ears, and quickly pulled her hood back over her head. Having people staring at her eyes when they just met her was a pet peeve of hers.

"Felina Stripe," she murmured.

"And I'm her sister, Bree-Kazu, but you can call me Bree," Bree said, smiling.

The two boys looked at each other once again.

_Why the hell are they here? _Evra thought.

_Why the heck are they not saying anything? _Felina pondered, _it's creeping me out!_

"So," Bree said, breaking the silence, "what are your names?"

"Oh, and is there a reason why you're wearing a burial suit?" Felina added.

"I'm Darren Shan…and I guess it's because I have nothing else to where," Darren told them the truth, but not the real reason why he was wearing it.

"Evra Von," the snake boy said quietly.

The girls nodded, glad to know they just knew names of people there.

"So, are you a fish boy or something?" Felina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Evra frowned.

_I am obviously a snake boy!…Right?_

"Snake-boy," Darren corrected.

"Oh, sorry," Felina murmured.

_Stupid. Why did you not notice that?_ She scolded herself in her mind. Darren noticed something.

"Why are your eyes different colors?" he asked Felina, she looked at him.

"My blue eye has really bad vision, everything looks blurry," she explained, "Bree hit me in the eye with a hammer when we were younger."

Darren stared at the two.

_Strange…_ he mused to himself.

"Why are you here for?" Evra asked the two.

"Cormac brought us," Bree replied, with a smile.

Evra's face lit up.

"Cormac's back?" he asked.

Bree nodded. Evra grabbed Darren's wrist and began walking.

"You've gotta see this guy!" the snake boy exclaimed.

Bree and Felina followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost. They all walked to Mr. Tall's van, where a crowd had gathered around Cormac, Neta, and Aveline. They had no idea what was in store for them.


	2. Rooms and Work

_This chapter has been wrote by the owner of this account._

* * *

_Rooms and Work_

_Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak will never be ours._

* * *

Meeting up with Neta and Aveline again, where Neta scolded them for going off without telling her, they all looked towards where Cormac stood with Darren, a group of people around them. None as them looked shocked as Darren bit Cormac's finger off apart from Darren, his face looked like it went paler and he looked horrified. That is until Cormac's finger grew back but still, he looked a bit pale.

"Sorry if I frightened you." He chuckled, patting Darren on the head.

"I-it's okay," He replied shakily, "Doesn't it hurt at all?"

"Sure, it hurts. For around two seconds then another limb grows back, I'm used to it now anyway."

"Enough," Mr Tall ordered, "We have talked for far too long, plus we need to get the newcomers settled in and work out which jobs they can do, everyone; get the show ready for tonight."

Everyone quickly left, murmuring to each other.

"Evra, Darren, can you show our new guests there new homes." Mr Tall asked.

"Sure Mr Tall, which tent?" The snake boy asked.

"The empty one beside yours and Darren's, there should be two bunk beds in the tent," Mr Tall turned to face the small family of four.

"Which one can cook?"

"I can cook, sir." Neta spoke up, her soil brown hair brushing against her face from the light winds.

"And you three?"

"I could help Neta." Felina answered and that was all she said.

Nodding wordlessly, Mr Tall ran his eyes over the young two.

"You two.. you are both strong yes?"

Nod.

His face broke out into a smile, "Great. You two can help with setting the lights up and set up the chairs."

Aveline smiled back and nodded for both her and Bree.

"I shall let you off for tonight but tomorrow you'll need to help out, yes?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Neta murmured.

"You're welcome and your welcome to watch the show tonight if you wish, now I must go, I have things I need to attend to." With those parting words, he left.

"Let's go." Evra spoke up, making the four jump slightly, they had forgotten he was there with Darren.

Nodding, Neta followed them, followed by the other three.

Felina glanced around, watching small people wearing blue robes hustle around, their faces covered by the hoods of the cloaks. She didn't say anything, just kept walking. Bree and Aveline followed her giggling to themselves.

"Here." Evra pushed open the flap of the tent and walked in, followed by the others.

The walls were wooden and so were the floorboards, as Mr Tall had said, there were two bunk beds tucked into the back corners. A simple table was pushed against the only window of tent, a door was in the middle of the beds, a sign that said 'Bathroom' on it. Other then those things, it was simple and plain inside.

"I shall leave you four to settle down, Darren and I will be back in a few hours to see how you're going." Evra nodded to Neta then left with Darren following.

Rushing forwards, Bree and Aveline quickly swung themselves onto the top bunks of both beds.

"I'm having this bed!" They cried, grinning at each other from the other side of the room.

Felina shrugged and went to sit on the bed under Bree's, "Fine with me."

Neta smiled and went to sit down on the other bed, "These beds are really comfy." She remarked to herself.

As promised, Evra turned up a few hours later but without Darren, said something that Larten wanted him to help out with the act today.

"Neta?" He called, popping his head around the corner.

"Sorry Evra, we're just trying to get Aveline down from the roof." Neta answer sheepishly.

Looking up, he saw Aveline staring down at him, holding onto the wood, grinning.

"Oh. The show is about to start, Mr Tall sent me to see if you were coming."

Gasping, Aveline jumped down and nodded eagerly, "Of course we're coming!"

Evra smiled, "I look forward to seeing you there, oh, you'll have two other people coming with you."

_I wonder who..._ Bree mused to herself, pulling on her jacket.

"They will be waiting outside for you." Nodding, Evra slipped back out and disappeared.

"Well let's go then." Neta stated, walking over to the door. Felina was quickly to follow, her stride was graceful and quiet like a tigers stride.

Bree and Aveline hopped over behind her and with that, they left the tent and walked towards the show, where a tall man stood with a smaller one by his side. They looked towards the family once they heard them coming and the smaller boy's face broke out into a wide smile.

"You must be Neta, Felina, Bree and Aveline." The taller one spoke, "My name is Reggie but you can call me R.V if you wish."

Neta nodded and shook hands with R.V, "Nice to meet you R.V."

"With pleasure."

"My name's Sam!" The small boy piped up, grinning.

Bree grinned back, "Hello Sam."

"We better hurry, before it starts." Felina murmured, Neta nodded and they all walked inside, R.V and Sam handed over the tickets to Mr Tall and they quickly made there way to the chairs. Felina sat next to Neta and R.V while the other three sat next to each other, big grins on their faces.

Everyone went quiet as the lights dimmed and Mr Tall stepped onto the small stage.

"Welcome to the Cirque du Freak."


	3. Of Wolves and Injuries

_This chapter has been wrote by Leigh._

* * *

_Of Wolves and Injuries_

_Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak will never be ours._

* * *

As everyone watched, the two women pulled the rug off the Wolfman's cage. The first freak let out a huge roar, which made many people start screaming. Felina stared at the Wolfman, a scared look in her eye. R.V. gasped when he saw the Wolfman, locked up in the cage. Aveline, Sam, and Bree stared, eager looked plastered on their faces. Neta just stared at the cage, and then looked at her eldest cousin, who was gripping her seat.

The Wolfman shook the bars of the cage.

_What in God's name is that - that thing?_ Felina thought, scowling.

As Mr. Tall explained what Cirque Du Freak was and that all its acts were real, two women in shiny suits made their way onto the stage and unlocked the door of the Wolfman's cage. He howled and yapped when he first came out of the cage, but one of the women hypnotized him with her fingers.

"You must be very quiet," warned the other woman, "the Wolfman will not be able to hurt you as long as we control him, but a loud sound could wake him up, and then he would be deadly!"

When ready, they left the stage and began to lead him around. They let people touch or stroke him, but only if they were gentle. Once it got to them, R.V. and Neta stroke him gently, but Felina stayed quiet and still, until the women lead the Wolfman to the row behind him and one of the women stepped on Feline's tail.

It all happened quickly. Felina let out a screech of pain and the Wolfman awoke. Sensing a feline like smell, he began roaring and shoved the women away. Aveline hugged Bree tightly, in fear. Neta and R.V. quickly leapt up and some people screamed. Felina sat there, in fear.

"Felina, get over h-"

Neta's statement was interrupted when the Wolfman lunged at Felina, taking her down. Felina struggled, screaming.

"Oh my God!"

Felina struggled more, but seeing the sharp rows of teeth, she quickly swiped her hand across the Wolfman's face. He quickly bit her forearm. Felina panicked and suddenly, her fingernails grew to claws and she forced them into the Wolfman's face. He howled and bit down harder on her arm.

"Oh crap! Do something!" Neta ordered the woman, who tried to pull the Wolfman back.

Sam, who was scared to death, turned pale as he saw the blood come from Felina's arm. Mr. Tall rushed onto the stage.

"Everyone, remain calm!" he ordered. "It will be alright!"

Felina dug her other hand's claws into the Wolfman's face, and he howled at her again. Mr. Tall hurried over, wrapped his arms around the Wolfman, and whispered things into his ear. Felina let her claws retract back into their normal nail state and the Wolfman let go of her arm. Mr. Tall lead the Wolfman back towards the stage, and the two women calmed down the crowd. Neta was at Felina's side quickly. The tiger girl sat up, the hood of her cloak had fallen down. People stared at her in shock.

"She's a cat or something!"

"Look at those stripes!"

"I bet it was all just part of the act!"

Felina hid her face in shame.

"She's a fake!"

Neta snapped slightly then.

"Shut the hell up! This wasn't part of the stupid act!" she snapped at everyone, it grew quiet.

Mr. Tall walked back over to Felina and helped her up.

"Come with me. Calm down everyone, it is over," he announced.

He led Felina backstage. The two women accompanying the Wolfman locked him back in the cage and two of the blue robed midgets pushed the cage backstage. Hans took that as his cue and went on.

After awhile, Felina's arm was being bandaged up by Cormac and Evra.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Cormac said, smiling at the girl.

She just scowled. Cormac rolled his eyes and continued to bandage her arm. Evra watched silently, having nothing else better to do. Cormac finished bandaging the tiger girl's arm and then he cut off the wrapping he did not need and rolled it back up with the rest of the gauze. He then tied the wrapping on Felina's arm together.

"Should be better in a couple of days," Cormac murmured, "I am going to go get ready."

He walked off, leaving the two teenagers. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Felina finally made a statement.

"A gay baby was just born,"

Evra looked at her, cracking a smile.

"What?" he asked.

Felina gave a small smile.

"They say when there is an awkward silence, a gay or retarded baby was just born," she explained."How'd you find that out?" Evra asked, just glad he could finally get a word from the girl.

"I was bored, and the owner of the circus we were at had a laptop," Felina explained.

Evra gave a small smile; he had just made a new friend. The two spent a few more minutes talking, until Larten Crepsley walked over, with Darren. Felina grew quiet, as the red haired vampire watched her.

"Hi Mr. Crepsley," Evra greeted.

_His name suits him. He's creepy!_ Felina thought.

"Hello Evra. I am afraid I have not been introduced to your friend yet," Mr. Crepsley replied, glanced at Felina.

"I'm Felina Stripe…" she replied quietly.

Mr. Crepsley nodded and walked over to talk to Hans, who was resting from his performance. Felina looked back at Evra and Darren, and noticed Madame Octa's cage.

"What's that?" she asked, causing Darren to look at her.

"This is Mr. Crepsley's spider, Madame Octa," he stated, remembering how much he detested the creature.

Felina got up and walked over.

"Be careful, she's poisonous," Darren warned, not wanting another accident.

Felina knelt down to eye level with the spider, staring. Madame Octa stared back.

"She's beautiful," she commented.

"You're not scared?" Evra asked.

"She's in a cage. What do I have to be scared of?"

Evra and Darren looked at each other and grinned. Then snake-boy got up and walked back towards were the performers got ready.

"What's he doing?" Felina asked.

"You'll see," Darren replied.

They waited for a little while and then Evra walked back, with his snake. Felina stared at the snake for a moment, unsure.

"How did it get go big?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Guess because we treated her right," Evra replied.

Felina reached out slowly and stroked the snake gently. The snake started to coil around her bandaged arm, but she cringed and moved back.

"What do you have to help with around the camp?" Evra asked her.

"I'm helping Neta," Felina answered, "with cooking.""Do you have anything to do in the mornings?" Darren asked.

"I sleep in if that's what you mean,"

"Well congratulations," Evra stated, smirking, "you're recruited to get up at five in the morning with us and go search for food for the Little People."

Felina blinked, and frowned.

"Five in the morning?"

Earning nods from both boys, she sighed.

"It's your funeral," she commented.

The boys didn't know why she said that, but they would later find out why.

After the show, Felina rejoined her family.

"Have fun?" Neta asked

Felina nodded.

"Where's your cloak?" Aveline questioned.

"It got ripped," Felina answered.

Neta rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to wear it anyways," she said.

Felina also rolled her eyes.

"What was your favorite act?"

Bree beamed.

"Mr. Crepsley and Darren's act, of course! I loved the spider! Wow, I never thought I would say that…" she murmured the last part.

"I liked Mr. Tall's act!" Aveline exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Not literally, though.

The three looked to Neta.

"Cormac's was pretty spectacular," she commented.

Sam walked over.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow," he said, "I hope your arm feels better, Felina."

"Bye Sam," they all chorused.

The boy walked off.

"Where's R.V?" Felina asked.

"Short version, he got angry and left the tent quickly," Neta explained.

They stood there in silence for a bit.

"I got drafted into getting up at five in the morning and searching for Little People food," Felina commented.

"Five in the morning? Who in the right mind would do that?!" Aveline exclaimed.

"Evra and Darren." Felina replied.

"They must've asked for a death wish. I hate to see the man, or boy, or person that tries to get you to get up at five," Aveline muttered.

"Can I go with you?" Bree asked.

"Sure," Felina murmured.

Neta clapped her hands slightly.

"Well, time for bed!"

"I don't have to go to bed when you say!" Bree countered.

"You will unless you want to get eaten by a giant Venus flytrap,"

With that said, the teenage sisters and their niece ran off towards their tent. Neta rolled her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Tiger on the loose

_Wrote by moi xD Also credit to Leigh, for proof reading the chapter first, without her, it would be full of mistakes._

_Tiger on the loose._

_Disclaimer: We do not own CDF, only our OCs._

* * *

"Felina. It's time to get up."

Nothing from the half tiger girl. Glancing around nervously, Darren licked his lips before looking at Bree. She stared back at him then raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'go on then, she doesn't bite'.

Evra waited near the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, a nervous look on his features. He had not forgotten Felina's comment from the night before and therefore refused to be the one who had to wake her up.

Prodding her gently in the ribs, he skitted back a few feet, as a growl slipped from her lips. Bree snorted, a wide smirk on her face. Taking a deep breath, he puffed out his chest and walked forward.

"Felina! It is time to get up now! The litt-!"

Shoving his fist into his mouth to effectively stop the scream was about to awake Aveline and Neta, he stared at his fingers, which was currently trapped between the girls teeth. Glaring up at him, a pissed off look was on her tiger stripped face. Pulling a face, she opened her mouth, Darren pulled them back straight away, Checking over to make sure none were missing, he let out a sigh, glad they were still attached to his hand.

"I know it's time to get up, you do not need to repeat yourself." She hissed, kicking back the covers and jumping up. Her tail swished out behind her angrily. Darren stuttered slightly, backing away to where Evra stood.

"I am going to get dressed, I'll be back out in five minutes." Grabbing a pair of trousers and a top, she headed off into the bathroom, leaving only Bree, Evra, Darren and the sleeping Neta and Aveline.

"My fingers hurt." Darren whimpered, flexing his sore fingers. Evra and Bree rolled their eyes.

"Suck it up man." Bree commented, "You'll have more pain to come from her yet."

Before Darren could reply, the bathroom door swung open and Felina walked out.

"Okay, I am ready now."

* * *

A faint mist covered the field, which the group of four was standing in. Bree looked excited, Evra looked... well just looked happy, Felina looked slightly bored, while a strange glint in her eyes sparkled and Darren was... just standing there.

"Lets go buddies, the Little people like anything but rabbits and small animals are what we mostly get them." Evra stated, walking forward, pushing the long wispy grass out of the way. Darren went a different way, Bree followed slowly and Felina stood still, sniffing the air. Her ears pricked up and twitched at every small noise.

* * *

(Felina's POV)

_I could smell it. A small family of rabbits. They knew I was near, I could smell the fear._

Letting my tiger side take control, I dropped to the ground quietly. I could hear Evra running in the distant, Bree running after a mouse and Darren holding up a pair of birds and murmuring his next catch.

_Up ahead they were and then to the left._

Running forward, a snarl broke out from deep inside of me. Running into the open, I saw the looks of the rabbits eyes. Terror and fear. In a blink of an eye, I had the pinned the rabbits down, the largest one trapped in my strong jaws. Shaking and jerking about, trying to escape. Letting my eyes drift shut, I bit down harder, heard it's last breath and then it went still.

Picking up the dead rabbits, I glanced around and the others were watching me from the fence. Bree had hold of a rabbit and three mice, Darren had two birds and Evra had hold of a goat and a fox.

Grinning sheepishly, I headed back over, a slight spring in my step.

(End of Felina's POV)

* * *

"And then with a snarl, she pinned the rabbits down!" Bree exclaimed, grinning. Sam watched her, a wide grin on his face.

"Wow, I wish I had been there!"

"No you don't." Felina murmured, Neta was kneeling beside Truska, helping her cook and Aveline was coming closer and closer.

Popping up behind Felina, making her scream, the smaller girl grinned widely before looking at Bree and holding up a top hat and a tail coat.

"Let's show everyone your tricks Bree-Bree! I am your assistant, remember?" Smiling, that only a child can do, Bree smiled slightly.

"Okay then."

* * *

"And ladies and gentlemen!" Aveline grinned, looking at the people who were watching, which was only Felina, Evra and Cormac, "Bree will now do her rope climbing trick!"

Sighing, the said girl walked over to the rope and jumped up, grasping ahold of it. Pulling herself up, she lifted herself up, quickly climbing the rope, as Aveline watched from below, a grin on her cheerful face.

As she was nearly at the top, the door slammed open and Darren ran inside, red in the face slightly. Bree jumped, slipped and screamed as she landed on the floor with a thud.

"The police are here! With R.V and they are not happy! ...Why is Bree on the floor?"


	5. Games, Pirates, and Crushes

_This chapter was written by Leigh-Leigh. The great and powerful Overlord and master, MUAHAHA! *coughs*_

Disclaimer: We are female, and we are both fifteen, therefore we cannot be Darren Shan. *sighs sadly* We do own our OCs, however.

* * *

_Games, Pirates, and Crushes_

* * *

"Felina! What did you do this time?" Aveline asked her older aunt accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Felina snapped in reply, "I didn't do anything…this time anyways."

Aveline rolled her eyes and helped Bree up from the ground. Cormac stood to his feet.

"You five. Stay here," he ordered.

He then quickly took his leave and the five sat in the tent together.

"So what is there to talk about?" Darren asked, taking a seat beside of Evra.

Bree held her back in pain; she had hurt it when she hit the ground.

"The pain is overwhelming," she murmured.

" 'Suck it up man'," Darren replied, quoting her from earlier in the day.

Bree glared slightly at him, scowling.

"Do you want to end up like the rabbits?" she asked, "I may not be Felina, but I can still bite!"

Darren stared at her in slight fear for a moment, and then glanced at Aveline and Felina, who nodded. He then gulped.

"Wimp," Aveline commented, "I bet you can't even beat me at something."

"Name the game," Darren replied.

"Red hands," Aveline stated, smirking.

"You couldn't come up with anything harder?" Darren questioned.

"It was either that, or my version of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'," Aveline replied.

"What's your version?"

Aveline grabbed Darren's wrist and extended his arm. She then held up her index and middle fingers together. The rest of her hand was in a fist. She then brought her fingers down onto Darren's wrist.

"Ow! What the hell Aveline?" the boy yelled, gripping his wrist.

"That's what happens when you win with scissors," Aveline explained, she then punched him hard in the arm.

"Quit abusing me!" Darren ordered.

"That's what happens with rock and paper-"

"I don't want to know," Darren cut her off, "please, let's drop this conversation."

Aveline frowned slightly and turned to the others.

"Auntie Lina, do you-"

"When hell freezes over," the tiger girl interrupted.

Aveline's mouth turned from a frown, to a scowl.

"You are all no fun," she commented.

Bree and Felina rolled their eyes, while Evra and Darren pretended to look offended.

"Who wants to hear the story of Bradley Stretch?" Evra asked, wanting to stop Aveline from complaining further.

"Is he a magic unicorn?" Aveline asked sarcastically.

"No," Evra replied, glaring slightly, "he was a performer here once. He loved to play pranks on everyone."

Therefore, the snake boy went on to tell the exact same things he told Darren about Bradley Stretch. Bree looked shocked. Aveline looked frightened. Felina was grinning.

"They really ate him?" she asked, Evra nodded. "That's disgusting! But cool."

"This coming from a girl who murders bunnies," Darren commented, with the roll of his eyes.

"Shut up Shan," the tiger-girl replied, scowling, "or I will bite you again."

Darren's eyes narrowed as he puffed out his chest some.

"I can take on anything you do to me," he commented.

Felina snorted.

"Is that why you were about to scream like a little girl when I bit you earlier?" she asked.

Darren blushed from embarrassment.

"S-Shut up!" he ordered.

* * *

Later that night, Neta was walking back to her tent. Mr. Tall had convinced the police to leave the Cirque alone with the help of the adult performers. R.V. seemed pissed off when he left, muttering something about 'getting them good'.

Neta entered the tent and a light shone on her face. Felina, Aveline, and Bree stood in front of her, Aveline welding a flashlight.

"And where has our legal guardian been?" Felina asked, smirking.

Neta scowled.

"You three get to bed," she ordered.

"Nope!" Bree replied, popping the 'p'.

"Get to bed!" Neta snapped. She was not in the mood to deal with the three now.

_All I want is to go to bed!_ she whined in her head.

"Nah. Let's stay up late! And tell scary stories! Oh! Let's go annoy Darren!" Aveline exclaimed, grinning widely.

Neta glared at the two sisters, who grinned sheepishly.

"Who gave her sugar?" she asked calmly.

"It was Bree!" Felina exclaimed.

"No! It was Felina!" Bree countered.

Aveline quickly moved over to a support beam for the tent and began climbing it. Neta rushed over.

"Aveline Brooke! Get down here!" Neta ordered, using the girl's middle name.

_How Giselle handled this girl, I'll never know! _Neta exclaimed on the inside, suddenly filling with memories of Felina and Bree's late older sister, also Aveline's late mother.

"Never!" Aveline yelling, reaching a beam that went across the whole tent, "I'm going to be like Bree-Bree!"

She stood up on the beam and held her arms out.

"Aveline! No! You're more uncoordinated than Neta!" Bree exclaimed, while Neta glared at her, "well it's true. You almost set a tent on fire!"

Neta rolled her eyes and then looked up and watched Aveline. Felina stared, waiting to run and catch her.

"And now, my trick!" Aveline stated, grinning and facing the three.

Sharp cracking sounds were heard. Aveline's body suddenly started to mold and twist. Felina looked down. Bree looked horrified. Neta looked disgusted. Suddenly, Aveline's molding body turned into a Felina double ganger.

"Look at me, I am half-tiger!" the copy Felina exclaimed, "I don't like to socialize, and I murder innocent bunnies! And I have a huge crush on-"

"AVELINE!" Felina screamed her face blood red, her eyes crazed, and her teeth bared.

The copy Felina's bones made snapping sounds as they molded back into Aveline's body shape.

"Like you can get me up here," she scoffed.

Felina snarled and ran over and climbed the support beam. Her nails turned into claws to help her climb. Aveline's eyes grew wide, as she tried to step backwards on the beam, but her foot slipped and she started to. Neta and Bree watched with wide eyes in fear. Felina rushed over and tried to grab the girl, but ended up starting to fall with her.

"Bree!" Neta yelled.

The two quickly ran under the beam, trying to catch the falling and Felina fell quickly from the beam, screaming. They fell right beside of Neta and Bree.

"Oops," Bree said, sheepishly grinning afterwards.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Darren and Evra poked their heads through.

"Will you four shut up? People are trying to sleep!" Darren snapped.

* * *

The next morning, Neta was helping with breakfast. Felina and Aveline held ice packs on their backs, since they had fallen onto the hard floor last night. Evra appeared, without Darren.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Neta asked, adding an herb to the soup she helped a woman make.

Evra noticed the herb brushes at her side and looked at her skeptically.

"The others were too old," Neta commented, rolling her eyes.

The snake-boy took a seat beside of the three girls watching. Felina was yawning, while Bree and Aveline played a game of 'Go Fish' with a package of cards.

"Do you have any three's?" Aveline asked.

"Go fish," Bree replied lazily.

Aveline wore a scowl and stood up, holding the icepack to her back still, and yelled, "You liar! I looked at your hand when you went to the bathroom!"

"What? You cheated!" Bree exclaimed.

"Liar!"

"Cheater!"

Felina groaned and swatted Bree on the back of the head.

"Give her the damn card," she ordered.

"Ow! Fine," Bree grumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

Evra watched the game a little longer, but soon a bowl was forced in his hands.

"Here's your breakfast," said Neta, who then turned on her heel and helped the woman she was helping carry the pot towards where everyone was waiting.

Evra grabbed the spoon in the bowl and filled it with the soup, with little chunks of brown meat and vegetables in it. He took it into his mouth. It was tasty, but he then tasted something spicy. It was dull at first, but then-

"It burns!!!"

The three girls stared as the snake-boy danced about, fanning his tongue. Bree and Aveline burst out laughing, while Felina rolled her eyes and layed down on the ground to catch some more sleep.

"Be a man, Evra!" Bree ordered, "how will you ever get a girlfriend if you act like a wimp?"

Evra scowled, and fanned his tongue some more.

"I'll use my charm of course!" he joked, smiling a bit despite his scalding tongue.

"What charm?" Felina asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit.

"Quiet you," Evra ordered. "Just go to sleep."

"And if I refuse?" Felina asked, raising her eyebrow once again.

"I'll tickle you," Evra replied.

"Oh please no!" Felina gasped over dramatically, "I might laugh myself to my own death!

* * *

Later on in the day, the four had meet up with Darren, to see that Madame Truska had given him a new outfit. He now looked like a pirate.

"Oh my gosh Darren!" Bree exclaimed, looking at all of the bright colors, "you look so cute!"

Darren blushed slightly at the comment. And of course, Aveline and Felina had their own opinions.

"It's Captain Idiot!" Aveline exclaimed. She then made a stance as if she was about to fight in a karate match, "Prepare to face Aveline Shift!"

"The bright colors make you look gay," Felina joked.

Darren glared at them.

"Truska got to you, I take it," Evra said.

Darren nodded in reply. Bree and Aveline looked at their own clothes. They were unique in their own ways. The two then looked at Felina, who just had on a tee shirt and jeans.

"What is it?" the tiger-girl asked.

"You need a makeover too!" Aveline sang, pushing her aunt towards Truska's tent with Bree's help, "and think! Maybe Truska will make you look cute!"

"No! Please, hell no!" Felina screamed, as she was dragged and pushed along, "I detest makeovers!"

The half-vampire and snake-boy watched the three go off.

"Bree likes Darren!" Evra teased, grinning.

"Shut up Evra!" Darren growled, turning red.

"Oh, and it seems Darren likes her back!" Evra laughed, grinning.

"S-Shut up!" Darren repeated.

The snake-boy continued to laugh at his friend, patting him on the back.

"It's okay to have a crush," the snake boy stated.

"I do not have a crush on Bree!" Darren snapped.

"Denial is the first stage," Evra stated, smirking.

Darren grunted in frustration.

"You're impossible,"


	6. Makeover and RV's return

_Well first off, I have to say sorry for taking so long to update. -.- I have been busy with school, homework, learning Dressage test, ect, but it is here! So with enough of my rambling, I give you the sixth chapter._

_Disclaimer: We own nothing apart from our OCs._

* * *

After narrowly missing Felina's claw-like fingernails, Bree and Aveline had finally got her into Madame Truska's tent with a bit of help from Sam. At the minute, they were leaning against a creat of boxes, watching the door to the tent. Every so often they would hear a yell of protest then Truska snapping in her language.

It was around another five minutes before the door opened, by then Evra and Darren had joined them.

Giving her a push, Truska smiled as Felina stepped out of the tent. Bree, Aveline and Sam stared, Darren blinked and Evra's jaw dropped, as a soft red tinted his cheeks.

She was wearing a soft purple cotton dress that reached around mid-thigh, it was showed her shoulders off a bit then covering up the rest of her forearm down to her elbow, the end of the dress clung to her thighs nicely. Black stockings traveled all the way up her legs, disappearing under the dress. Truska had given her a pair of black boots, which went well with the stockings and dress. To finish off the outfit, she was wearing a black slouch hat, which looked quite good on her.

Noticing them staring, Felina turned a firey red.

"W-well?" She demanded.

"...It looks nice on you." Evra replied quietly.

Murmuring a shy thanks, she turned to Truska and smiled. The breaded lady smiled back then nodded before disappearing inside her tent.

It went quiet between all six of them, which made the feeling awkward until Sam piped up.

"Did you hear? R.V and the others left early this morning."

Darren blinked before slowly shaking his head, "No..."

Bree and Felina exchanged looks, this was news to them. Aveline tilted her head to the side, a feeling in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right, she knew but she kept quiet.

"What are you lot doing?" A voice snapped behind them.

Turning around, Neta stood behind them. Her face was red slightly and her soil brown hair was pulled into a quick ponytail, while loose bits of hair hung down beside her face.

"I've been look everywhere for you lot, we have a show on in four hours and you stand there, tatting." Neta scowled, "Do you know how heavy some of the props are? We do not have all day, and Felina stop flirting with Evra."

Turning on her heel, she walked off quickly, muttering something about kids these days and helping Cormac.

Felina and Evra blushed slightly at the comment then Felina yelled, "I was not flirting with him!"

* * *

"Hey Darren!" Sam yelled, running up to him.

Stopping, he turned around to look at the smaller boy. Bree stood beside him, while Evra and Felina walked on ahead, she could faintly hear Evra asking if she wanted to see his snake then Felina's reply.

"What is it Sam?" The new half-vampire asked warily, already having a good guess on what he was about to say.

"I have thought about it, and I still want to join."

"Sam, you can't join Cirque Du Freak."

"Please Darren... you don't know how much it means to me."

Snarling, Darren knew he would have to scare Sam away forever. He took a step towards the younger boy, baring his teeth slightly. Sam retreated back a few steps, his eyes going round and wide with fright. Bree stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Darren," She started softly, "You're scaring him."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he pointed to where Evra and Felina were.

"Go to them Bree," She held her ground, shaking her head, "Now!" Bree squeaked then ran off, running to the other two.

He rounded back onto Sam, "This isn't the place for you Sam, it's dangerous."

"No, p-please Darren."

"I could end up killing you Sam." He picked up a stick, flipping it in his hand, "Sam, just leave."

He shook his head again, Darren twisted the stick around and bit into it, as if it was just a piece of chocolate. Sam gave a small shiver, staring up at the half-vampire.

"Darren, p-ple-"

"Just go away Sam!" Darren roared, Sam yelped and took off, sprinting towards the trees. The older boy watched, feeling heavy hearted.

* * *

Night time soon rolled up, and people began to arrive for the show. Neta, Aveline, Felina and Bree stood backstage for the other performers. Evra was getting ready for his part with Felina's help. Neta watched Cormac as he performed his part, with a small smile, Aveline suspected she had a crush on him.

Bree kept giving Darren cold looks, she didn't believe he should have done that to Sam, she almost went after the boy, if it wasn't for Darren holding her back.

Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from her, he stared out at the stage, watching Truska. Letting his eyes travel around, he spotted a shadow. He frowned before looking at Bree, she stared back at him coldly.

"Did you see that?" He whispered, his voice sharp.

Confusion swept across her face, "See what?"

He tensed slightly as he heard a faint snapping sound, no on was outside, right? They were all inside.

"What is wrong with you?" The girl demanded, her tone clipped.

He didn't answer, just took a slow step forward then walking quicker out of the tent, she followed him, repeating what was wrong until he told her to be quiet.

Quietly, they went towards the Wolf Man's cage. It took a while for her eyes to focus in the dark but thanks to being a vampire, his eyes focused quicker. There was a large man in front of the cage, he had hold of a bolt cutters, snapping the chains that held the cage door locked to the Wolf Man's cage.

"No!" He yelped, "What are you doing?!"

Bree gave a small jump, Darren ran forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill everyone if he gets out!"

"Let go off me kid!" The large man yelled gruffly.

"R.V?" Darren gasped, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Why do you have this poor animal locked up?!"

Bree gave a small shriek, pointing at the cage. Darren looked around from behind R.V and stared at the cage. The Wolf Man had leaped forward and bitten off R.V arms. He gave a small choked sound, pulling back to look at R.V.

The man was staring at his hands, or where they used to be. He looked confused.

"Where are my hands?" He asked slowly, "You did this!"

"R.V, you'll have to come with us." He sighed.

"No! Stay away from me!" He screamed, pushing himself up, shoving Darren out of the way then took off running, screaming.

"We need to go to Mr. Tall." He stated, walking towards the girl but then stopped short at the low growl from somewhere behind him.

He turned slowly, his breath caught in his throat. The Wolf Man had pulled the rest of the chains away and the door was wide open, as he stepped out.

The human girl and half-vampire stood stock still, as the Wolf Man glanced at both of them before crouching down and throwing himself at the two. Bree gave a small gasp as Darren's body crashed into her, shoving her down onto the grass, something hard jabbed into her back. She heard the Wolf Man land a few feet away from them, Darren looked up slowly watching the Wolf Man.

He took off running towards the tents, and the half-vampire saw a faint firgue running off into the distance. A smile lit up his face, they were safe.

Bree gave small moan, rolling onto her stomach. He glanced at her then dropped down onto his knees. His hands grasped around the item that had jabbed into her. It was a small bag, his breath quickened. Ripping open the bag, he shoved his hand inside feeling around.

By now Bree had pushed herself up onto her knees and she was watching him quietly. He pulled out a small jar. It was a jar full of pickled onions.

_No, please god no..._

He felt around some more, pulling out a name tag. His eyes scanned the front page.

_Property of Sam Grest!_

"No." Darren whispered, it was Sam the Wolf Man had spotted and was after.

"Darren, what is it?" Bree asked, her voice high.

"The Wolf Man is after Sam." He answered without any emotion.

Her heartbeat quickened and before she knew what was happening, she was up and had tore after the Wolf Man, screaming Sam's name.

Darren jumped up, running after her, yelling at her to come back and tell Mr. Tall. She ignored him, just kept running.

It was stupid, he knew that. He should grab and take her back but it would be too late for Sam.

He only prayed Sam could outrun the Wolf Man and be safe.


	7. The Start of a Horrible Situation

_Leigh's chapter~_

_Disclaimer: We own nothing apart from our OCs._

* * *

"No."

"Please, Evra? I've wanted to do this for ages!"

Back at the Cirque's performing tent, Felina was holding small dish, filled with a white powder in her left hand, and a pink puffball in the other. Evra stood before her, frowning.

"You're not putting that on me! I'm not a girl," Evra stated.

"Oh please. Cormac wore make-up once," Felina replied.

Cormac, who had finished his act and was now backstage, glared at the half-tiger girl.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone," he growled.

Felina smirked.

"Oops."

Evra chuckled slightly. Cormac scowled and stood up.

"You are a piece of work, Miss Stripe. It's funny how you have opened up to certain people," Cormac stated, "like Evra here. You obviously must have some interest in him."

Felina blushed deeply. She then threw the powder at Cormac's face.

"Shut up!"

Cormac dodged the powder, and it flew right into the face of Madame Truska. Felina gasped slightly. Evra laughed. Cormac stared in shock. Truska wiped at her face with her hands. She barked loudly at Cormac in her strange language.

"She's not happy with you," Evra kindly told him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Cormac replied, glaring.

"Well, you're no genius," Felina murmured.

Evra laughed more. Cormac glared at the girl once again.

"Don't hurt me! I have a puff ball!" Felina warned, grinning.

Cormac gave a smirk. He was happy that the girl was actually happy. He approached her slowly, grinning madly. Felina stared at him, and then threw the puffball at his face.

"What is going on? Why does Madame Truska have powder all over her? Cormac, why do you have a pink thing in your hair?"

The four looked over to see Neta and Aveline.

"It's in my hair?" Cormac asked, reaching a hand up to his head.

"Let me get it," Neta sighed, and walked over to the man.

Felina and Aveline smirked at each other, as the two got close. The two girls somehow knew their plan without verbally speaking about it. Aveline tiptoed forward, and Felina then got beside of her. They were behind Neta, as she reached up to get the puffball. Evra and Truska watched in silence, as the two girls pushed Neta forward, causing her to kiss the man who could regenerate his limbs, and then fall on top of him. Aveline and Felina high-fived each other, both of them were grinning. Neta blushed deeply, pulled away, and then stared in disbelief at the man under her.

"You two are so dead," Evra informed Felina and Aveline.

"Not if I run first!" Felina replied, taking off.

Aveline quickly followed. They accidentally ran into Gertha Teeth, and fell through the curtain during Rhamus Twobellies' act. Mr. Tall looked over at the scene. People in the audience stared at the two girls. Aveline quickly thought, and she transformed quickly into another Felina.

"That doesn't help!" Felina snapped at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry for the interruption," Mr. Tall announced, "caused by Felina Stripe and Aveline."

Murmurs filled the air.

"Oi! Shut up!" Aveline snapped. "Haven't you ever seen a shape shifter and a tiger-girl before?!"

Silence filled the air.

"You're an idiot," Felina commented.

Earning glares from the stage help, Felina grabbed Aveline, who transformed back into her regular self, and walked out of the tent calmly.

"That was one of the stupidest things you've ever done," Felina growled.

"But you're famous now!" Aveline declared sheepishly.

Felina scowled at her, and then pulled a face.

"What is it?" Aveline asked innocently.

Felina sniffed the air, and then ran forward. Aveline quickly followed, confused.

"Auntie Lina! What is it?" Aveline demanded to know.

Felina stopped in front of a pile of blood in front of the Wolf-man's cage. She stared at the broken chains and empty cage, and then knelt beside the pool of blood. She dipped a finger in it and put it to her tongue, tasted it, and spat it out.

"It smells like R.V," she stated, standing.

Aveline looked around, and spotted a bag lying in the middle of the grass. She walked over and picked it up. A jar of pickled onions fell out. Felina stared back at her niece.

"It's Sam's," Aveline murmured quietly. "It's Sam's!"

"The Wolf-man…" Felina whispered softly.

"Is after Sam!" the aunt and niece chorused.

Aveline was now freaking out.

"We have to save him!" she cried, tears forming.

Felina gave a nod.

"But not you. I'll go," she stated. "You'd die, Aveline."

"Sam's my friend th-"

"And you would die trying to save him!" Felina snapped.

Her mismatched eyes fixed on the blond girl, who stared in shock.

"Just go get someones help," Felina stated.

She then sniffed the air once again, as her ears pricked up. She could hear the distant call of Sam's name by someone. Someone familiar. Someone who happened to be her sister.

"Bree is after him," Felina murmured to herself, while Aveline stared at her more.

"What?" she asked quietly. "Now you have to let me go! I can't sit back and watch while you try and save Sam and Bree by yourself!"

"I won't let you come there and die!" Felina yelled. "I've lost Giselle already! I can't handle loosing you as well!"

Aveline cringed at the mention of her mother's name.

"I can help! I can shift into stronger people! Plus, you're wasting time arguing!" the younger girl announced.

Felina frowned in defeat, and then nodded.

"Come on," she ordered.

She picked up her niece and ran. The only thing the tiger-girl was concerned about was her friend and sister's safety, and keeping Aveline away from the Wolf-man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was running as fast as his short legs could carry him. The Wolf-man followed behind him, a far distance between them though. Bree ran a long distance away from the Wolf-man, with Darren not far behind her.

Sam ran into the abandoned railroad station. He looked around frantically, when he heard the Wolf-man's roar. The small boy ran towards a train cart, picking up a lead pipe along the way.

Meanwhile, Bree could see the shadowy figure of the Wolf-man. The girl looked around, and picked up a thick branch off the ground.

"Bree, no!"

Darren ran up behind the girl and grabbed the branch. The Wolf-man ignored them, and still followed Sam.

"Darren!" Bree snapped, twisting around.

"I can't let you get killed too," Darren stated, snatching the branch away.

* * *

Sam sat in a train cart, rocking back and forth.

'Come on Sam, you have to be brave!' the small boy told himself.

Outside, Darren and Bree were searching for him, everywhere.

"Darren, have you found him?" Bree called quietly.

Darren shook his head wordlessly, as another roar erupted from the Wolf-man, who was nowhere to be seen. Darren was still looking, when a snarl from nearby caused shivers to go down his spine.

"Felina!" Bree called out, glad to have help with finding Sam and stopping the Wolf-man.

Felina and Aveline approached the two quickly.

"Why the hell did you follow him, Bree? You'll get killed!" Felina snapped.

Bree glared at her older sister, angered.

"I want to help! I may not be a tiger girl, or a shape shifter, but I can help," the human girl stated.

Felina and Bree glared at each other in silence, before Felina put Aveline down on the ground.

"Stay with them, Ave. At all costs," the tiger girl murmured.

"Where are you going?" Darren asked.

"To find the Wolf-man."

"Felina, you can't stop him alone," Darren said.

"It's worth a shot, Darren. It's a better plan than letting you three and Sam die," Felina replied. "And if I don't make it, I want you four to run. Like hell itself is after you."

And with those words said, the tiger girl ran off, to confront the Wolf-man. Aveline joined Bree and Darren with searching for Sam. Once the three came to the cart Sam was on, they could hear the Wolf-man's roars, and a distant snarl. Darren was the first to step onto the cart. Sam sensed his presence, and thought he was the Wolf-man. So once Darren got close enough, Sam picked up a metal pipe from the floor and swung it at the older boy. Darren dodged before it could do any damage.

"Sam! It's me, Darren!"

"…Darren?"


	8. Death of Sam Grest

Discalimer: We are not Darren Shan, therefore, we do not own Cirque Du Freak.

* * *

It was her and the wolfman, fighting against each other.

Felina jumped to the side, narrowly, missing the strong jaws which was about to latch onto her leg. A thin line of blood ran down her arm, where the wolfman, had struck a hard blow to her arm. She grumbled to herself, so far, she had only landed a few hits to his face which had not really helped at all. Half of her body felt all bruised from where he had caught a hold of her and slammed the tiger girl into a tree thus after she had aimed a punch to his snout.

It was a rare moment to where their eyes locked together, as they were battling against each other, the wolfman growled, Felina hissed baring her teeth and the fight began again.

She wrapped her arms around his body tightly, pushing herself against him, as he tried to grab a hold of her. Clawing at his unprotected back, the wolfman howled with rage. He tried grabbing onto something to pull her back, when his hand brushed against her tail. His eyes lit up, latching onto it, he gave a hard yank.

A ear-piercing scream came from between her lips, as the wolfman yanked her tail hard. Stumbling back, she tilted her face to bare her teeth just before his long claws contacted with her face. Instantly blood oozed out of the cuts, as she fell to the ground. Felina could do nothing but stare up hatefully at the wolfman, as he towered over her.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her up, earning a hiss and foul language thrown at him. He drew his arm back, before flinging his arm forward, sending the tiger girl against the tree. The wind was knocked out of her, as her back and head slammed against the hardness of the bark from the tree. Sliding down, she slumped to the floor, a small whimper came from her before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Watching the unconscious girl, the wolfman gave a grunt, satisfied. Throwing his head back, a long loud howl was heard before he took off, after the one he had his sights on first. Sam Grest.

* * *

Bree stepped in behind him, holding Aveline.

"Bree? Aveline? What are you three doing here?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side, a innocent look on his young boy-ish face.

"Bree and I followed you, then Felina showed up with Aveline." Darren replied.

"I thought you was the wolfman, I'm sorry."

"Good God, Sam," Darren grunted, "Don't waste time saying sorry, we need to get out of here."

The four of them huddled together, desperately trying to think of a plan which would save their asses. Aveline clung onto Bree, worry and fear clouded her light green eyes.

"Does anyone have a weapon?" She asked quietly.

"I have one." Sam said, bending down to pick up a small metal pole.

"It's better then nothing," Darren mused, glancing out of the window, he paused, "How are we going to get to the station house? It'll be a long run and the wolfman could jump out from anywhere, if he's gotten away from Felina."

"We'll run like hell and hope we make it if he is there but Felina will save us." It was Bree who had spoken up.

Aveline nodded, "Auntie Lina won't let him get away from her!"

"I hope so." The young half-vampire said softly, he turned to look at Sam, "Are you ready?"

"Can I have a few minutes?" He asked, Darren nodded slightly.

"Why did you come back, Sam?"

He looked up at the taller boy, "I wanted to join Cirque Du Freak with you, Darren."

"Even after everything I told you?" He whispered, guilt seeping into his voice.

A nod. "You're my friend, us friends stick together, right? I could have cured you."

Grinning, he shook his head, "You're a moron Sam."

"So are you." He replied cheekily, a small smile had lit up his face.

"When we get back... feel free to join, you won't have to worry, right girls?"

Bree and Aveline smiled at the two, "Sure!"

"On the count of three, we'll run." He ordered, looking around at them. A grim look on each of the faces.

"One."

They all got ready to jump down from the carriage, Bree holding the young girl closer.

"Two."

The three leaned forward, the adrenaline running through every inch of their body. They were ready to run.

"Three!"

This was the cue, Sam leapt first from the carriage, followed by Bree and then Darren. Aveline was the one who spotted the wolfman under the carriage but by then it was too late. As she opened her mouth to scream, before Bree had reached the ground, his hairy hand flew up and wrapped around Aveline's skinny leg. The red haired teen landed awkwardly, falling to the ground as he jerked his hand back, the plan to drag Aveline under the carriage.

"Auntie Bree-Bree!" The smaller girl wailed, clinging desperately to her aunt. Bree gave a yell, pulling her leg back then kicking out at the wolfmans face.

Darren and Sam quickly skidded to a stop and turned. Watching the teen aunt try and pull her niece back from the grip of the wolfman, they snapped back to focus. Sam was the first to run forward, swinging the metal pole. The older boy yelled at him to give him the weapon, Sam didn't listen. He wanted to help Bree and Aveline. Throwing all his weight behind the pole, he swung it down, landing a hard blow on the wolfmans arm.

He gave a pained howl, as he let go. Darren scrabbled over, pulling Bree up quickly. Lashing out again, the vampire yelled at Sam to run. Together the three of them took off towards the station, Aveline tucked away in Bree's arms.

Pulling himself up, the wolfman threw himself after them. He may have been playing before but now he was beyond furious. He was catching up to them quick, they would not make it all the way. Bree seemed to know this too.

Turning sharply, she stood her ground, as every leap he got closer and closer. Aveline screamed at her, tears slidding down her face. Just before the wolfman crashed into her, she turned her back to him, closing her eyes tightly. Crying out, she fell to her knees, as he slammed into her. Falling onto her stomach, she leaned to the side slightly to keep the weight off of Aveline but kept her niece out of sight from the beast above her. She laid still, hardly daring to breath.

The idea was distract the wolfman from going after Sam and Darren by letting him crash into her, it seemed to work. They were over halfway to the station when the wolfman remembered about the two boys.

Running past the two young girls, who he thought were unconscious or even dead, he went towards the two who were still running.

Sam was slightly ahead of Darren, when he seemed to realize Bree and Aveline wasn't with them. He looked back, his eyes widening in shock.

"Darren! Bree and Aveline!" He cried out, through he kept running, his sprint had slowed slightly.

Looking back, the half-vampire cursed, before turning, "Sam, keep running!"

He took off towards the wolfman who was charging straight at them. He threw himself at the running wolfman. This caught him out, as they both fell to the ground. Throwing as many punches as he could, Darren dodged as the wolfman striked out.

Letting out a cry of rage, he lashed out at the boy. His hand swatted him around the head hard, as he fell to the side. Grinning evilly, the wolfman lashed down, snapping at teeth at Darren, about to rip of his face before a block of wood hit him in the head. Snarling, he looked around, spotting Sam standing a little way off.

Climbing off of Darren, he ran at Sam, howling with rage. Pushing himself up, Darren ran after him, worried for his safety.

"Sa-

The wolfman had heard the boy running behind him and turned, swiftly lashing out, knocking him over. Hitting the floor hard, all Darren saw was stars everywhere. He whimpered out Sam's name before slipping away into the darkness.

Awaking a few minutes or longer, his eyes fluttered open. He groaned, pushing himself up.

At first all he could hear was sniffles, looking over, he saw Bree holding Aveline close, whom both were crying. Next he heard the sounds of someone munching. His eyes traveled to where the wolfman was crouched over something, munching. He stared in confusion.

Then the awful truth drawned on him. Sam!

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he ran off towards the wolfman. Seeing the mess under him, he knew he was too late.

"You beast!" He screamed, lashing out towards the wolfman, he tried shoving him away but Darren kept hold, pulling at his ears. Growling, he pinned down the young boy. Opening his mouth, he ducked his head down to rip out his throat.

A scream came from Bree and just before the strong jaws reached his throat, a pair of hands shot out and grabbed hold of the wolfmans muzzle. Yelping he tried to pull his head away before a hard blow landed at the back of his head. The wolfman fell limply, unmoving as Darren looked up to see who had saved him.

"Mr. C-Crepsley!" He whimpered.

Larten looked down at assistant, checking over the wounds he had. A snap was heard as Bree slowly made her way over, clutching Aveline.

"Bree, Aveline, are you okay?"

"We're fine..." Bree answered quietly, her face pale from shock.

"I came as fast as I could," Larten gasped out, then glanced at Sam, "I can see I did not come fast enough for some."

"H-how did you know where we was?" Aveline whispered.

"After Evra came to tell me of what had happened, Mr. Tall called the rest of the show off, to send out a search party and I find Felina, she should be here soon, then I found your scent and came here."

Moving away, Darren slowly made his way to Sam, "S-Sam?"

Following, Larten knelt down, checking over the body. "The wounds are too great."

"You must be able to save him!" His assistant insisted.

"Darren, he is dying..." Larten said softly.

"No! Sam, you can't die!" He cried, clinging to the dying boy. Aveline and Bree watched on silently, nothing they could do to help.

Leaving the crying boy over his friend, Larten tugged at his shirt slightly.

"Darren, I know this is hard for you but there is a way to save Sam's spirit."

"W-what is it?" He sniffled, looks up at his mentor.

"You must drink Sam's blood."

A look of horror was on his face, he stared at Mr. Crepsley as if he was crazy.

"Y-you want me to drink my dying friends blood?" He screamed, "You're sick!"

"Darren," He sighed, "You must not look at it that way. Remember the talk we had? About how vampires can absorb a part of a humans spirit by drinking their blood?"

He stared at up at him, not getting the full idea.

"If you drink Sam's blood, you'll absorb his some of his spirit. Nonetheless, I will not force you. It is because he was your friend to drink his blood." Turning, he walked off, leading Bree and Aveline away with him.

Staring down at Sam's small lifeless body, he leaned down, "I... I am sorry, Sam." He choked slightly, as he dug his fingernails into Sam's neck.

Leaning forward, he placed his mouth over the cut he had made. The blood gushed down his throat, salty and creamy. He gagged, nearly falling away. He held his place, as the blood kept sliding down his throat. He kept going until he had sucked all the blood out of him.

Leaning back, he stared at Sam's body, a sob racked his body, as he threw his head back howling at the moon like the wolfman had.


End file.
